


I Saw a Film Today

by walkinglimestreet



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pornography, Sex, completely unrealistic, dp, just hot boys being hot, kinda cute tho, pol and rigno peg joj while jon watches xo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkinglimestreet/pseuds/walkinglimestreet
Summary: Directed by: John LennonStarring: George Harrison, Paul Mccartney & Ringo Starr.The boys take a step in their polyamorous relationship and decide to do a steamy porno. Or rather, John wants to do a steamy porno starring his boyfriends. That's it xo
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr
Kudos: 17





	I Saw a Film Today

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: being very horny during lockdown.

"Get him nice and stretched for us."

The most recent directory comment John had made, towards Ringo. Quite abruptly, the lads noticed - it must have been a good few minutes since he'd last spoken, seemingly enjoying what he was seeing as much as he can. A long-term fantasy for John: having his three boys in front of a camera, hindering sexual demands on his very word and will. 

The "scene" had started with Paul and Ringo sat at each side of George -- on John's bed -- and the youngest Beatle would alternate between kissing one and the other. On John's command, they stripped each other; slowly, sensually; until there were no more layers to be shed, and the trio stood like magnificent puppets, slack unless they were due to heed on their master's next instruction.

John had wanted George to be the centre of attention -- the one John had had less experiences with. John knew what Ringo and Paul liked, and what he liked himself, and having recently found out what George liked, he'd felt a deep desire to execute it. He'd liked to feel controlled, and John loved having control -- not at all in a menacing way, purely to have the sense that he had some sort of dictatorship in his partners' pleasure. It worked out perfectly, and having executed his fantasies with the other two Beatles, he could not contain his excitement to complete the puzzle by directing all three of them at once, watching his three lovers together.

He had no hesitation with executing his perfectly illustrated order of directions:

"Paul - sit on the bed; Ringo - stand next to him; George - on the bed with your legs open."

"Let's 'ave Paul eating George out while Ringo sucks Paul off for a bit."

"Ringo, take your rings off for us."

And thus, for now, George is straddling Paul's waist as the older boy fucks him slowly, alongside Ringo's two fingers, while he uses his other hand as some form of affirmation, placed on George's back that is ever so slightly moving up and down with Paul's thrusts. Paul hisses at the mixture of sensations crawling up his body from his groin, that being George's warm tightness as well as Ringo's boney fingers rubbing against his cock, moving in opposite complimentary speed. Ringo feels as if his fingers may lose their sensation at some point as they are being constricted by George's clenched heat, already being stretched enough by Paul.

George is already feeling the high of adrenaline seeping in. He feels like it burns, but in a satisfying way that leads him to believe that if any of the boys were to stop, he may crumble apart and seize to exist. He buries his head within the crook on Paul's neck as Ringo adds a third finger; the burning now has a cold texture as his hole stretches even more, and George can't fathom how he has four things inside of him at the moment. 

"George, come out please. We wanna hear you, love." John interrupts. Point made and obeyed - George lifts his head to look at his director. 

The "quiet Beatle's" purpose was to muffle any sound he would make as best he could out of a wash of embarrassment, but those sounds alone had proven to be fuel for his partners. One moan - Paul would thrust deeper; another - Ringo would curl his fingers. The stimulation made him bloom, the loss of control and amount of attention making his head stir.

Then the nerves hit George, and possibly Paul and Ringo as well, when John puts his ciggie in his mouth to clasp both hands together, making the actors jump with the sound, and await their next command.

"How's that, Hazza?" He asks, clicking a button on the camera - must be the pause.

"Really good," George sighs, realising how much he needs to catch his breath when he's no longer preoccupied by Paul and Ringo's rhythmic maneuvers - he must have been breathing at the same pace as them without realising. "Feels strange, though."

"Just you wait, gorgeous," he winks in perfect harmony with the smoke leaving his nostrils. "Do you need a break, or shall we go on straight away?"

George nods at the latter. And the two perpetrators nod in response. In unison, the boys shift and withdraw. Ringo takes great pleasure in holding George's slim, sexy hips for a moment as they both sit raised from Paul as he gives himself a few strokes. He seems entranced, eyes glistening with endorphins and heavy from his eyelashes, thriving for the next scene. 

"Chuck us a johnny, Johnny!" Ringo strikes a bit of a pose alongside George, clearly enthusiastic. John lobs Ringo a condom; they haven't taken notice that Paul still has his on.

"So! We'll get set up and then I'll put me camera back on." John strides over, almost wickedly, like a mad scientist ready to unveal his creation. He extends a hand, helps a painfully aroused Paul up, and places arms full of pride around the two younger Beatles as Ringo rolls on the johnny. Their eyes are wide and focused, as if they were puppies in training whose only intention was to gain a treat from their master. 

"We'll let Paul take a break from being on the bottom. Ringo, let's 'ave you lying down; George will get on top and you two can shag for a bit; making sure our boy's ready. Then in a minute, we'll have Paul be'ind George." He rubs their backs as they cock their heads in agreement. "Don't go all the way in straight away, Paulie - don't wanna hurt our little lad!" 

Easy for him to say, since he concludes the comment with a smack onto George's lean frame. Onwards - John adjusts his camera as Ringo settles onto the bed, followed by a weary George climbing over him; grabbing his cock from behind and placing it against his backside in preparation for the green light. 

Ringo notices George's possible apprehension - he's known George long enough to be able to read his little mannerisms, and this one is very reminiscent of when he's trying to decide if a song he's recently written and is reading over is good enough or actually a really shit idea.

"Y'alright?"

"Yeah. Are you"?

"I'm buzzin'," Ringo offers George his famous warm smile, gentle nudging him to bring his head down so he can bump their noses together. "You have no idea how good this is gonna feel."

Hearing that from Ringo makes George smirk, all concern seems to wash away off his nose for a moment; he dare never distrust Ringo. After all, Ringo has had more experience than him and deeply cares for George; what's the point in lying about it?

"Right!" John snaps his fingers when he sees that his boys are in position: George on top of Ringo on the bed with Paul standing behind George, in position and poised, like a pointer dog. "When I say 'action', you two make a start. When you're ready George, let us know - then you join in, Paulie."

Paul nods and readies himself rigidly, before his attention is captured by John again by a swift whistle. 

"Go slow. Let George get used to it first," one last puff of the ciggie for the road; he may need both his hands available in not one moment's time. "You two - listen to George, al'ight?"

"Okay." A simultaneous answer.

\--

George would never have thought it -- he's a skinny little thing, no natural curves, hardly any meat on him. And yet, he has two cocks inside his arse at once. 

As he winces at the sensation, holding himself steady on top of the eldest Beatle so he can patiently wait for the initial shock to wear off, George can feel all three pairs of eyes on him at different angles. The air is full of awe -- even the other boys are surprised at how well he's taking it. And they needn't be reminded that they can use that to their advantage to get their beautiful youngon to ease.

For a few minutes the room is filled with a steady silence, interrupted by the all-powerful John's appreciative statements. 

"Fuck -- there you go, Geo -- perfect."

"Doing great, lads, keep going..."

"Good lad... like a bloody champ."

Feeling like a right soppy bastard, George can safely say he's in pure bliss as he's adjusted. Of course, at first it was quite the struggle - both Ringo and Paul are fairly well-endowed, and when he thought one at a time was enough, having both of their cocks fucking him nice and slowly at the same time seemed like it could cause his frontal lobe to malfunction into a wonderful, pleasurable buzz.

Now that his body had adjusted, George gave the word - his two lovers greatfully worked in unison, sharing their beautiful mate sandwiched between them. As Paul went in, Ringo went out; as Ringo slid in, Paul slid out; As Ringo revved up an intense pace to repeatedly slam into George's insides from beneath him, Paul would go painfully slow from behind... which was the most punishing of all - making George instinctively throw back to make contact with the pretty boy behind him.

John is extremely hopeful that the sound on the camera is good enough; he smiles and licks his lips, truly looking forward to playing back the footage to hear the boys' sweet song over and over again.

"Ohh~ bloody 'ell! Fuckin' stunning, George." Ringo sighed, without John's instruction; the director perked up. 

"Ooh, go 'ead, lads - talk - don't be shy."

"F-fuckin'ell, oh my god... Ah - oh, fuck~"

"Mmm, love those sweetie noises, Hazza. Good god, you're so hot..."

John is in fucking heaven. He can't believe what he's witnessing. George moans even more at the praise, gradually getting loader and loader as the boys get rougher and rougher with the motivation from the youngest's responses.

"Enjoying the view, Macca?" Ringo grunts, tilting his head slightly to the side to catch Paul's eye. They're both shining with sweat, mirroring each other as they work together into the same tight heat. 

"Fuckin' stunning, this is." Paul can't help but growl as he takes in his point of view - George's smooth, lean back is a warm glow to his eyes, and he simply loves watching his prick disappear into him so smoothly. "How about you?"

"It's even better from here. Our beautiful George, making those sexy little faces." Ringo runs a hand down George's cheekbones. 

The youngest is unable to keep his mouth from falling agape, considering his responses to the sensations are impossible to hold back. He has no idea how amazing he looks - but that's the last thing on his mind; all insecurity out the window, it's just him pouring his pretty heart out all over his boyfriends.

Ringo especially loves how George's eyes snap shut and his teeth grind when either him or Paul give him quick sharp slaps on his arse, just to hiss and moan into a relaxed state right before the next blow.

Meanwhile, John has grabbed a pew. He's palming himself through his jeans, completely enamoured by his lovers. He's not even arsed that they've gone off script -- talking amongst themselves, completely savoured by the sensation, and the outside world becoming a distant memory. He's truly filled to the brim with pride seeing his Beatles completely lose themselves with -- and in -- each other so wonderfully. Sod directing, he thought; I've got the best seat in the house.


End file.
